The Sweetest Orange
by ichi means one
Summary: Nobody told Izuru the first day was supposed to be like this. First fanfiction, R&R please


Izuru sat at his desk, distraught about what he had just discovered. He was starting to fall under Gin Ichimaru's spell and he wasn't sure if he should be please or not.

"How could this be…" he muttered to himself. He stared at the fruit basket that was placed on his desk by his new captain as a welcome to Squad 3 gift. He picked an orange out of the basket and chucked it at the wall. There was a light rap at his door, which startled him a bit.

"Hey, can I come in Kira?" asked a familiar voice.

"U-uh, sure," Izuru replied, neatly stacking some documents.

The door slid open, revealing his long-time friend Renji Abarai. "I got a new tat on my ass," joked the red-headed man.

"Um, that's nice…if you don't me asking why aren't you working?" asked the blonde, only giving Renji a quick glance before going back to his paperwork.

"What? Is that the reaction you give all your friends?" questioned Renji with a hint of anger in his voice, "One day in Squad 3 and you're a changed man, eh?"

"Abarai-kun…" said Kira looking up apologetically, "Sorry, last night was just…interesting…" Izuru's voice trailed off.

"Interestin' eh?" asked Renji as his voice returned to normal, "Wanna tell me about it over some lunch?"

Izuru glanced over at his captain's office door that was currently closed, "Well, it's about noon, and I'm all done with my work…but I should ask Captain Ichimaru if its okay…"

"You need his permission to eat?" muttered Renji.

Izuru gave him a blank stare, "Look, Abarai-kun; I don't know how it is for you on 11th, but I can't just run around whenever I want now that I'm a lieutenant."

"Pfft, don't act all high and mighty on me," mocked Renji, "In my eyes your still the same ol' blonde kid I beat up on". Renji smiled reassuring his friend it was just a joke.

"Please excuse me for a minute," replied Izuru. Kira shyly approached his captain's door, almost afraid to knock. He gave a light rap on the wooden frame, "Captain, may I come in?"

"Oh? Is that my Izuru a' knocking?" the voice asked from behind the door, "Come in."

Renji had an astonished look on his face at hearing Ichimaru use Izuru's first name. He always saw Ichimaru as an eccentric man, Renji watched; almost nervously as Kira closed the door behind him.

"Gettin' lonely by yourself?" asked Ichimaru with a smile on his face, "Is that Abarai-kun I hear in there?"

"Yes, sir" Izuru replied politely, "I'm all done with my work, so may I leave the office for a bit?"

"A' course, as long as ya come back. I don't like being lonely either ya know…" there was a tone in Ichimaru's voice that made Kira shudder. "Come 'ere for a second Izuru." Izuru knew better than to disobey a captain's orders, so he timidly got closer to Ichimaru's desk.

"Yes, sir?" asked Izuru, trying to avoid Ichimaru's stare. Ichimaru rose up slightly from his chair and reached out a hand for Izuru's face.

"You've gotta pretty face Izuru," stated Ichimaru, as long, cold fingers trailed along Kira's smooth jaw line. Izuru felt his face getting hot.

"S-sir…"stuttered Izuru nervously, "A-Abarai-kun, is waiting for me…"

Ichimaru gave out a quiet chuckle, "Hmm, very well then Izuru…run along; but don't stay out too late.". Just then Ichimaru gave Izuru a kiss on the lips, Ichimaru's lips were cold but Izuru rather liked it. As Ichimaru broke off the kiss, Kira was left stunned for a few seconds. "Don't 'cha have tah go, Izuru?" asked Ichimaru, with that never fading smile; acting as if nothing ever happened.

"Y-yeah, sir…" replied Izuru still stunned from his surprise kiss. Kira slid open the door, and saw Renji sitting on a couch in Kira's office.

"Geeze, what took you so long?" asked Renji plainly, "I was starting to think you weren't coming back…"

"Oh! Sorry Abarai-kun…Captain Ichimaru was just telling me something…" replied Izuru, snapping back into reality.

"Well, to lunch then? I told Hisagi to meet us." stated Renji, getting up from the couch and opening the office door.

"O-okay," said Izuru, following his friend outside.

**************

"So how's being a lieutenant Kira?" asked Izuru's other good friend, Shuhei Hisagi.

"Oh? Well it's okay I suppose…" muttered Izuru, trying to get Captain Ichimaru off his mind. He was talking to his nearly full rice bowl more than he was to his friends.

"Hey, Kira. You gonna eat that?" asked Hisagi, pointing at Izuru's rice.

"Um, no." replied Kira, watching as the raven haired man took his bowl.

"Your gonna get fat Hisagi, all you do is eat," said Renji who had finished his lunch, "And you Kira, you _need_ to eat, you're too skinny!". Izuru gave out a little laugh, Renji _always _brought that up.

"You think I got money to spend on food? And I'm not fat!" said Shuhei angrily with a full mouth.

"Not yet…" muttered Renji, "Oh, anyways Kira, about the party Squad 3 threw for you, you said it was _interesting_…care to elaborate?". Izuru jumped a little, he had completely forgotten he told Renji about it.

"Oh, this sounds scandalous…hot hook-ups Kira?" laughed Shuhei.

"Well…" muttered Izuru, not really wanting to tell his friends about last nights events.

"Well…?" said Renji and Shuhei in unison, leaning closer to their friend.

"…It's nothing really…" lied Kira, trying his best to make the story seem boring. His friends stared blankly at him, both looking fairly disappointed at the lack of a good story.

"ABARAI!" yelled a voice from around the corner. The voice's owner belonged to Ikkaku Madarame, a bald and short-tempered man from 11th squad. "Hey, I've been looking for you, wanna spar?".

Renji looked at him and then looked to Kira, "Well, Kira here was gonna tell a good story but I guess not, sure let's go. Later guys.". Renji waved and was off back to his squad.

"Well…you can tell _me_ the story right Kira?" said Hisagi, being a little too excited to hear the story, "It's juicy right? D-did you have sex?! What was her name…or _his_ name…", Shuhei trailed off waiting for Izuru's response. Izuru furrowed his brow, not pleased with his friend prodding into his personal life.

"I…the party was just a little crazy is all…nothing big happened…" lied Izuru, purposely avoiding his friends last question. He fiddled with his cup, before noticing Shuhei rising from his chair.

"Sorry, I gotta run Kira, gotta get a new story for the paper," said Shuhei, "You know I could use your story for the paper, how bout it?"

"No," said Kira rebelliously, "I don't want to be in your rumor filled paper…"

"Geeze, thought we were friends Kira!" said Shuhei, fake pouting, "Catch yah later then.". Now alone Kira, decided to head back to his own squad as well. Then again he wasn't sure if he could face Ichimaru again just yet, so he decided to take the long way back. As he was walking down the streets of the Seretai, he began thinking to himself…last night Ichimaru came onto him…what did Captain Ichimaru want with him exactly? The more he thought about it, the more his mind brought him back to the previous night.

************

It was nighttime, everyone was so friendly in Squad 3, he couldn't believe he was going to the lieutenant of such a great squad. All his fellow squad members offered him food and drinks as they celebrated his promotion.

"Lieutenant Kira! Captain Ichimaru is here," yelled some voice who Kira didn't recognize. A tall, lanky figure made its way towards the door, there he was; the silver-haired man who had visited Izuru's dreams ever since his academy days. Kira nervously played with his obi as the man approached.

"Izuru Kira," the name passed so smoothly and sensually from Ichimaru's lips, "I recognize you, you were in Squad 5 when I was lieutenant, right?"

"Y-yes sir," replied Izuru embarrassed to be talking one-on-one with the man he'd been crushing on for years. "Um, you also saved my friends and I a long time ago from some hollows…".

"Oh! Tha' was you? You have longer hair now," observed Ichimaru, "Ahh, I remember now…you had the sweetest look on your face." Gin looked up nostalgically, then back at Izuru, "Ya were so scared…what a nice look on that pretty face a' yours…I'd like to see it again.". Izuru's heart rate picked up hearing those words pass the silver haired mans lips. Was he implying something…or was he just messing with him? Izuru wasn't quite sure. "I'd like to get tha' know ya better, wanna take a walk so I can show ya around ya new home?". Izuru's face grew a little red before answering.

"Y-yes, sir, I think that would be nice," Izuru said with a faint grin. Ichimaru's smile some how grew bigger at the response. He placed his hand on Izuru's thin shoulder as he guided him out the door.

"Ah, this is better. Now we can talk," said Ichimaru, moving his hand down to the small of Izuru's back. Izuru's heart rate continued to increase as his new captain led him farther and farther away from the party. "Izuru, do ya like me?".

Kira was taken back by the use of his first name and the question. "S-sir?"

"Ya heard me, do ya like me?" repeated Ichimaru. They had come to stop and were in some area of Squad 3 he didn't know yet. Izuru played with his fingers nervously.

"W-well, I don't really know you yet sir…but I'd say I like you as a captain already…" Izuru replied timidly. Ichimaru frowned a little.

"Ah, well I was just wonderin'," replied the silver haired man, "I just noticed back in Squad 5 yah were always so eager tha' see me…but I s'ppose if yah don't like me…_like that_…" Ichimaru touched Izuru's lips with his finger playfully, "Itsa shame really, I had quite an interest in you…". Ichimaru trailed off and started to walk away, but Izuru grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"W-wait…I…I do like you Captain…" mumbled Izuru. Ichimaru turned back to face the blonde, his smile was bigger than before.

"Wha' was that Izuru? Didn't quite hear yah," said Ichimaru with a cunning look on his face.

"I-I said…I like you Captain…well…I've liked you for a while…I just…didn't know if you felt the same…so…" Izuru could feel his face growing red with embarrassment and could feel some tears welling up.

"Well…now yah know Izuru," whispered Ichimaru, the tone of his voice was dangerous and made Izuru quiver. He pushed Izuru against the nearest wall, hard; but not enough to hurt the blonde.

"C-Captain…" Kira's eyes grew wide with fear and excitement. Ichimaru moved his hands to Izuru's hips.

"Hush now, don't wanna get caught…or do you? Naughty boy…" whispered Ichimaru in a husky voice. He kissed Izuru along his jaw line before making his way to the blondes mouth. A soft moan escaped Kira's mouth. "Ya like that huh?" asked Ichimaru, he moved from Izuru's mouth down to his neck.

"Ahh…" whined Izuru, his new Captain was making a nasty love bite.

"Captain Ichimaru~!" echoed a voice from a few feet away. Izuru scrambled out of Ichimaru's grasp not wanting to be seen in his current position. The voice belonged to a man that Izuru met at the party, he could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ichimaru, cocking his head. The man stumbled a bit even though he was standing.

"Tha guys told me…to come an' find you an' dat new blondie…" his words were slurred. Izuru furrowed his brow at the man not remembering his name.

"Oh! Didn't mean tha worry everyone, Izuru here isn't feelin' well," Ichimaru slapped Izuru on the back, causing his to stumble forward, "Isn't tha' right Izuru?".

"Y-yeah I feel terrible…" muttered Izuru. The man stared for a little bit and then turned back to the party. Ichimaru gave out a throaty laugh, and then turned Izuru around to walk the opposite way.

"W-where are we going?" asked Izuru as Ichimaru pushed him from behind.

"Your room," replied Ichimaru, "Ya wanna know where it is don't ya?". The two approached a big sliding door that Ichimaru opened. Izuru took in his new room, a lieutenants room was defiantly better than his old one. "Do yah like it?"

"Yes, very much sir…" said Izuru quietly. Kira's eyes wondered to a mirror on the wall and he grew wide eyed. He placed his hand on his neck frantically. "C-Captain Ichimaru…this hicky is horrendous…" he looked at Ichimaru who was laughing.

"Aw, sorry Izuru, looks like I got carried away," Gin didn't seem to mean his apology but he placed a hand by Izuru's shoulder, "Here just hide it with yer hair, s'ppose ya don't want people thinking anything too soon, eh?". He moved Izuru's hair so it covered up his hicky.

"Thank you Captain…" muttered Izuru. He looked up into Ichimaru's eyes which he had opened slightly. "I think I'm going to have a good time serving under you…".

"Welcome aboard Izuru," replied Gin. He pulled Izuru closer and kissed him. "G'night Izuru, it's best you get some rest before ya first day, eh?". He kissed Izuru one last time before shutting the door.

Izuru laid on his bed wondering where this new romance would take him.


End file.
